Eliminations
This lists recurring challenges that have appeared in DA: The Challenge. All Challenges are in chronicle order by Seasons and Episodes The Challenge I After each challenge, the winning teams/pairs/players are not only safe from elimination, but will also choose one player of each gender to compete in the elimination round. If a challenge is played in a team or pair format, each member of the winning pair/team is safe from elimination. The remaining players will participate in an elimination vote called "The Draw," in which each player will either flip over a "kill card," which has a skeleton symbol, or a blank card. If a player flips over a blank card, that player saves himself/herself from participating in the elimination, however, if a player flips over the "kill card," that player will face the player of the respective gender that was previously voted by the winning team/pair/individual in the elimination. The winning players of each gender return to the game and have a shot at competing for a $500,000 prize, while the losing male and female players are eliminated from the game. CHkillcard3.gif|Pulling an Empty Card CHkillcard2.gif|Pulling a Kill Card CHkillcard.gif|Pulling a Kill Card *'Balls In:' Each player will be given five chances to get as many balls inside a barrel, located in the middle of a large circle. If a player is either knocked out of or steps out of the ring, or if the ball is knocked out of the ring, their ball is considered "dead." Players will alternate between offense and defense in each round. The player who has more baskets than their opponent after five rounds wins the elimination round. **'Played by:' Dan vs. Gustavo, Jacky vs. Vitória, Koui vs. Mark, Tami vs. Nat, Kyle vs. Koui, Carla vs. Puck *'Wrecking Wall:' Each player must punch through a 30-foot dry wall to make holes so they can climb up until they can reach a bell. The first player to ring the bell wins the elimination round. **'Played by:' Ellis vs. Laurie, TaHir vs. Ray, Koui vs. AJ, Liz vs. Dani, Kyle vs. Noah, Carla vs. Puck *'Looper:' Each player has a rope hooked to their backs, and has to run around two posts, where each player will try to reach a bell, in a tug-of-war match. The first player to ring the bell wins the elimination round. **'Played by:' Roman vs. Lucas, Rina vs. Ellis, Kyle vs. Alex, Puck vs. Fer *'Oppenheimer:' Each player must run across a caged circle hallway and passed the other player to ring a bell. The first player to ring the bell twice wins the elimination round. **'Played by:' Trevor vs. Johan, Trevor vs. TaHir, Puck vs. Caroline, Rina vs. Sona, *'Puzzle Pyramid:' Each player will have three puzzles to solve. After solving one puzzle, they will step up onto a podium until they reach the final puzzle. The first person to complete all three puzzles and ring the bell wins the elimination. **'Played by:' Roman vs. Dan, Jacky vs. Carla